Haunted House
by baloochie
Summary: Lizzie moves into a new house but it is very creepy. And she knows there is something stange about the house. But what is it, a ghost or just her imagination.


Haunted House  
  
" Mom, why do we have to move there? I don't want to move into that house, its too creepy ." Lizzie asked as her family packed their things. " Lizzie, I told you already, its beautiful and best of all, its free." Lizzie could tell her mom was getting annoyed with her complaing. " Lizzie why can't you be excited like Matt. He can't wait to move there. And your dad is excited too. He was close to his Uncle Martey. Its ashame he died though." Lizzie knew hey mom was tring to make her feel better but it wasn't working. " But mom, why couldn't we just wait till I graduate in a year then move . I could just walk over to Gordo and Miranda's house and school, now I have to drive everywhere in town. The house so far away from everything in town. This is not fair. Why couldn't Uncle Martey leave the house to some other relatives?"  
  
"JO, ARE YOU FINISHED PACKING UP THERE YET?" Lizzie's dad yelled as her mom finished with the last of the boxes. " YEAH , BE DOWN IN A MINUTE." Her mom yelled back. " Lizzie its gonna be great, you are going to love it." As soon as all of the boxes were put into the moving truck they looked around their house one last time and left.  
  
" I can't wait to get there and check it out." Matt was acting so cool about this. He wasn't even upset one bit. " Matt, how can you be so happy about this? We are leaving the house we grew up in to move into some old creepy house." Lizzie was so angry with her dad. He didn't even ask if she wanted to move into the old house. Her mom didn't care about her feelings either. Lizzie couldn't wait to call Miranda and Gordo when she got there, and tell them how much of a dump it is. They always made Lizzie feel better. " Lizzie, cheer up. This is going to be great."  
  
" Hey look, we're here!" Lizzie's dad said. Lizzie was starting to feel sick. Her mom, dad, and Matt all jumped out of the car and ran into the house. All she did was stand out on the porch looking up at the house. There's something very strange about the house, Lizzie really did have a bad feeling about the house. " Hey Lizzie come get your room, I'm afraid your stuck with the one at the end of the hall, hey at least you'll have privacy back there. And its pink, Matt didn't want a pink room. Its big in here, come look around." Her mom said peeking out of the door. " Ok I'm coming." When Lizzie stepped inside she felt a chill. " Lizzie, its not going to be so bad." Lizzie walked up the stairs to her room in the back. When she opened the door and walked in it was freezing. Lizzie thought that it was weird, its was the middle of July, and there weren't any air conditioners. The room was big, and she had her own bathroom. The closet was huge, bigger than the one at her other house. " So Liz, watcha think?" Matt asked as he walked into her room. " I have my own bathroom, a big closet but isn't it wierd that my room is freezing in the middle of July?" Lizzie knew he probably thought she was crazy. " Yeah its kind of cold," Matt said.  
  
" Hello" Gordo and Miranda said when Lizzie called them. " So how is it" Gordo asked. " Horrible, no cable, and its wierd, There's something strange about this house." Lizzie said. "Hey how about we have a sleepover tonight, Gordo and I could go rent some movies and get chips and popcorn and candy and come over tonight." Miranda sugested. " That sounds great, you gonna come Gordo." Lizzie asked Gordo. " Of course, I'm in. We'll be there in half an hour." Gordo said. " Good, and we could explore the house, its huge. Bye, I'll see you guys later." Lizzie said to them. "Bye" they said in unison. Lizzie went downstairs to find her mom, she was in the kitchen looking around. " Is it ok for Miranda and Gordo to come over tonight?" Lizzie asked her mom. "Sure Lizzie. They are always invited to come over. Look how big this kitchen is, its so beautiful." Lizzie's mom said as she looked around. "Good cause I already invited them."  
  
DING DONG. " I'll get it, its probably Gordo and Miranda." Lizzie said as she opened then door. " Wow, this house is huge," Gordo said as he walked in the door. "Don't forget creepy." Said Miranda as she walked in behind him. "Yeah, I don't know how I'm ever gonna get any sleep in this creepy house. you guys wanna come see my room?" "Sure" said Gordo and Miranda. Once they got into Lizzie's room, Gordo and Miranda looked around. "Hey guys, come here you got to see this, there is a door inside your closet Lizzie," Gordo said. "Let's check it out," Said Miranda. "No way, what if we get lost or stuck or something?" Lizzie asked. "Come on lizzie, I have a cell phone, remember." Gordo told her. "Ok, why not, it should be fun," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo went in first then Lizzie then Mirando. "This is so cool," Gordo said as they crawled through the tunnel. "I think we should guys, this is creepy and scary, we should've brought a flashlight," Lizzie said. "Come on Lizzie don't woory so much, dont cha think this is cool?" Miranda said. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "What was that," Lizzie asked as a door slowly opened and a dark figure jumped at them. 


End file.
